1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projecting apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of multimedization in recent years, projectors are being used in various situations as image projecting apparatuses that are capable of projecting images on large screens. For example, while giving presentations during company meetings, projectors capable of projecting images of various information materials are being increasingly used.
Consider a case in which, while a projector is projecting an image on a whiteboard, one wants to write down some new content on the whiteboard by hand. In that case, if the projector is projecting the image over the entire whiteboard, then sometimes there is no space to write anything down by hand. In that regard, a technology has been disclosed that allows specification of an area in which content can be written by hand, and the specified area is secured either by not displaying an image portion of the specified area or by displaying a thumbnail of that image portion on the outside of the specified area (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-146086).
However, in a typical projector that enables securing of an area for handwriting, because of the fact that the area for handwriting is secured on the projection surface on which an image is projected by the projector, either some portion of the image projected by the projector is not displayed or the entire projected image is displayed in a scaled-down form. That results in a decline in the visibility. As a result, it may not be possible to correctly convey the information that the person who prepared the information material wishes to communicate.
Therefore, there is a need for an image projecting apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium that make it possible to correctly convey the information that a user wishes to communicate using projected images.